Time Looped No Such Luck AUs
by Mc1231
Summary: Multi-chapter fic, part of Taking on: The Tales - Loud House Fanon. When Lincoln somehow got stuck in a Time Loop of No Such Luck (yes, that), he alter the events of it. But will it be worth it in the end.
1. Intro and Loop 1

This was originally part of Taking on: The Tales - Loud House elements in Fan Works. But since it will have more than one chapter, it has become its own fic.

* * *

Time Looped No Such Luck AUs

* * *

Following the event of the common No Such Luck episode, Lincoln is outside of the house at night.

"Sign, why do I still bother about them they're not gonna take me back" said Lincoln who then run to the sidewalk. "If only I didn't say I was bad luck."

Suddenly, Lincoln get stabbed from behind by a cloaked figure. "There he is, it's the random pedestrian stabber" hear the figure who then run away.

The figure was getting chased by the police, while Lincoln was left to die.

Meanwhile, a bright light was shining.

* * *

 **Loop 1**

Lincoln woke up in the house. "Wha..,what just happened? I thought I died." said Lincoln

Leni then come to Lincoln and tell him: "Lincoln! Are you coming to my charity fashion show? It's for a great cause: oysters without pearls."

But then, a paranoid Lynn come in and warm Leni: "Leni! No! He'll ruin your fashion show just like he ruined my winning streak! HE'S BAD LUCK!"

Lincoln then said: "Oh, come on on Lynn! That is absolutely..." He get an idea but then discard it. "false." He look at the readers. "I think it's my chance to redeem myself. Sure, Leni. I'll come to your fashion show, I'll prove to you that I'm not bad luck."

"Great! This show will totes be be a success with your support." Leni said

"But, Leni, he-" Lynn said before she get interrupted.

"No, Lynn, like, your already have his support yesterday. Now, its my turn." Leni then leave with Lincoln, who is getting intimidated by Lynn's glare.

Lynn then got an idea. "It might not be him, but I think I know now." She then go upstairs.

After Leni's fashion show, Lincoln go to his room.

He then talk at the audience: "It doesn't really help my issues with my sister's activities, but it still beat sleeping outsi **iiiAAAAAH**!" Lincoln shouted when he found out that his room has been ravaged. His clothes and things has been torn or destroyed to pieces and placed around the room.

"What happened, who would do this?" Lincoln said horrified

Lynn then come to the room and said: "Ah, Lincoln, now that your things has been destroyed I'm am not blaming you to be bad luck anyone. Now, there is no way that I can lose the next game." She then leave with a cheer. However, Lincoln is definitly not happy. In fact, he enraged.

"Lynn, now you gone too far. If only I can get back at you like I avoided being 'bad luck' to the family."

The bright light from before come back.

TO BE CONTINUED (eventually)

* * *

 **Notes:**

Due to how long it took me to do this part and not finishing it. I may probably need some help to do this and some of the other considerated stories to be published on the metionned fic at the top of the page.


	2. Loop 2

**Loop 2**

Lincoln woke up with a gasp.

Leni then come to Lincoln and tell him: "Lincoln! Are you coming to my charity fashion show? It's for a great cause: oysters without pearls."

But then, a paranoid Lynn come in and warm Leni: "Leni! No! He'll ruin your fashion show just like he ruined my winning streak! HE'S BAD LUCK!"

Lincoln then said: "Oh, come on on Lynn! That is absolutely false." He look at the readers. "Let's roll. Maybe you are bad luck, Lynn. No one woudn't want Leni to trip, or jam a zipper, or break a heel..."

This statement caused Leni to gasp. "The horror! Maybe you should sit this one out, Lynn."

"What, but he just-" Lynn was about to reply but Leni was leaving. So is Lincoln, who was doing a mischievious smirk.

Now in the living room, Lincoln is turning the TV on. He later get pounced by Lana

"Hey, Linc, you coming to my alligator-wrestling match?" Lana said

Lincoln pulls Lana away from him "I will, but don't invite Lynn, though! She could make your alligator trip, or jam its zipper, or break a heel!"

"What?"

"She's bad luck. She cost the victory to her own team."

"Uh...noted. Lynn won't come. I'm wrestlin' my first 200-pounder, and I can't take any chances."

Lincoln then convice the rest of the family about Lynn's bad luck. However, once he come across Lisa, it take a different turn.

"Pshaw. There's no such thing as bad luck. There's only science. All else is hooey." Lisa scoff

Lori then come with her golf clubs. "Lisa literally has a point. Lynn's coming to my tournament, Lincoln. This family supports each other."

The aformentioned sister then come toward Lincoln, who was approaching Lori, with a deathly glare and said "You were trying to convice everyone I'm bad luck? Well, you gonna get some bad luck, twerp."

Lynn pushed Lincoln and was about to attack him. But before he hit the ground, he took Lori's clubs and trip over in the bathroom with a lot of clanging going on, he comes out with a dented club. "Whoops!"

"My sand wedge!" Lori said, then she glare at Lynn "You are bad luck! You are literally uninvited to my tournament."

Lisa also glare at Lynn and said : "I retract my earlier statement. BACK, YE CURSED WRETCH! And don't even think about attending my lecture series on thermodynamics!"

Lincoln come toward her and said: "Too bad for 'ya". He then smirk at the readers. At that same time,Lynn glare at him.

Later, the family, sans Lynn, are leaving the house to attend the big outings.

"Come on, guys. It's time for my gator-wrestling match." Lana said excited.

"You're making a big mistake, family. A big one." Lynn shouted to them. However, by then, they were already in the van, making her warning gone in deaf ears. She decided to go to her room, she though about finding some dirt on Lincoln by going to his room. Only to find out it was somehow locked this time.

"Dang it!" She punched the wall in anger and left.

"They had it all wrong, I can't be bad luck!" Lynn said while going to her room, only trip on a ball and fall into the ground. "Maybe I am."

The next day, Lincoln found Lynn eating her breakfast in the living room. Though, he prefers to not look at her. At night, the family planned to watch a movie, when Lynn wanted to come, she's been halted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, Jr. I wish you could come, but with your bad luck, who knows what could go wrong?" Lynn Sr. said

"The movie could sell out!" Lola said

"I could get stuck behind some lady with a beehive!" Luna said

"They might run out of popcorn!" Lincoln said

"Someone could get scalded with molten butter!" Lisa said

"I didn't even think of that one!" Sr. said in shock "Sorry, kiddo."

"Oh...no problem. You guys have fun." Jr. said sadly

"Don't worry. I'll tell you how the movie ends." Leni said

Everyone leaves Lynn home alone. Though, Lincoln got a bit suprised by her change of mood. Later, when they were about to go to sleep, Lincoln found a note on Lynn's room.

 **Sorry, Lynn, but you can't sleep here tonight. We can't just risk it.** It read. Then, Lincoln hear the back door being closed. Knowing where Lynn end up, he start to feel some guilt.

The next day, Lynn, who slept in the backyard outside was trying enter through the back door, only for it being locked.

"Guys? I think you accidentally locked me out!" Lynn said

Her breakfast is shoved through the doggy door and she peeks through the window on the door. Where she found the famly on a meeting. When she heard about a trip to the beach, her head through the door.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow?" Lynn said

"Ooh, gosh. Sorry, Jr. Not you. Someone could get attacked by a shark." Sr. said

"Or stung by a jellyfish." Luna said

"If that happens, I call peeing on the wound!" Lana said

Lincoln made no comment on this.

Jr. was then shoved outside by Lola. Lincoln's guilt was rising by then.

"It can't be worst than what I had, right?" Lincoln said to the viewers.

"Actually, it is." Lucy said, suddendly appearing near Lincoln, frightening him.

Two were then at Lynn and Lucy's room, though, the former' stuffs are missing, leaving the latter as the sole preoccupent.

"What happen there?" Lincoln asked

"Since yesterday, she gave away her things, even her sport equipments." Lucy answers

"Is that why she didn't invite us to her matches"

"That because she retired from them, in fact she gave up on all sports."

This statement shocked Lincoln and know that this has gone too far.

"You did save us from cursing our family, though." Lucy said with a smile "And we're grateful for that, Lincoln".

Lincoln was less than pleased, however, as the point of this payback was to give Lynn a glimpse of how it feel to be on the receiving end of the superstition, not giving up on her passion.

"What have I done I never wanted this to happen." Lincoln said in horror, then left the room in panic to go to his own. "I don't want Lynn to lose her personality, I just want her to stop blaming me for being bad luck. I want someway to not make us bad luck."

Fortunately, it seem his wish got granted as the light come back.


	3. Loop 3-10

**Loop 3**

Lincoln woke up in his room

He look around and then notice his calendar, Lynn's softball match has not been stamped yet. Meaning something...

"Wait, Lynn's match didn't started yet, how is this possible?" Lincoln said. Aparrently, the loop isn't locked directly to the moment he made himself bad luck, but around it.

When he look out the window, he see that it is still the early morning and no one has woken yet. Then, he got an idea. He into the garage to find a horseshoe. "I remember that one of my sister wanted a pony at one point, so they bought a horseshoe that day. They also happen to be lucky." He said

Later in the morning, Lynn barge into Lincoln room. "Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?" she said.

"Sure I even have a lucky charm with me to support you" Lincoln said and then he show her the horseshoe.

"Oh great, a horseshoe. Now it'll be certain that I'm gonna win this match. "Thank you, Lincoln."

"My pleasures" He then look at the readers. "Now, she can't blame me for being bad luck if she lose."

Later, the family are at Lynn's softball match. However, like before she still lose the match. When Lincoln come to comfort her about her lost, she yelped.

"Stay back! You holding bad luck!" Lynn said

"What are you talking abou- oh right!" Lincoln said then remember he still have the horse shoe with him. He throw it away from him and his sister.

Lynn then pounce on him in anger and said: "My team has been dominating all season, then the one time you show up, we lose!"

"I'm sorry! I shoudn't have brought this horseshoe." Lincoln said

"That's right! I'm banning you from getting that thing in all future games. Now scram! I have to make things right with the softball gods." She then does the Cossack dance while Lincoln leave.

"Well, It didn't get any worse. It actually got better than I expected." He said

Then cut to outside of the Loud house, where the family send Lincoln's stuffs and furnitures out of the house.

"You can't be serious" He said in dissapointment

"We need to take measures to avoid the worst from happening" Lynn said "Girls, help me check his pants for anything suspicious."

Hearing this Lincoln try to run away, but get caught by his who manage to rip his pants out of him.

Lana checking any details and said: "Nope, he clean". They then throw the now-ripped pants back to Lincoln, who was dizzy and laying on the ground, and left.

"I should have just gave the horseshoe to Lynn."

The blinding light come in.

 **Loop 4**

Lynn barge into Lincoln room. "Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?" she said.

"Sure, and here a lucky charm to support you" Lincoln said and then he gave her the horseshoe.

"Oh great, a horseshoe. Now it'll be certain that I'm gonna win this match. "Thank you, Lincoln."

"My pleasures" He then look at the readers. " _Now_ , she can't blame me for being bad luck if she lose."

Lynn lose the match again. Lincoln approach her, but Lynn, in anger, throw the horseshoe at his head. "Ow, that hurt." he said.

"Good! I'm banning you from getting that thing in all future games. Now scram!" Lynn replied, then left.

"This time, she was holding it. So she can't-" Lincoln said before the scene shifted..."NOT AGAIN!"...to his stuff getting thrown out of the house. And once again, his pants got ripped by his sisters for inspection.

"I shouldn't bring the horseshoe in front of Lynn"

The light come in.

 **Loop 5**

Lynn open her room door from inside after she heard a knock from it. She looked around but found no ne. Then she look dowm and found the horseshoe and a note attached to it.

 **"Here is a lucky charm for your match - L. Loud"** It read

"Oh great, a horseshoe. Now it'll be certain that I'm gonna win this match." Lynn said

Cut to after the match in the house. "WHICH ONE OF YOU GIVE ME THIS!"

The sisters then start arguing with each other to find the culpit.

"Just tell her it's you! You're her roommate."

"It was _outside_ our room. And I was inside."

"I didn't brought a horseshoe. And if it was lucky, I would give it to none of you."

While this was happening, Lincoln try to sneak out of it

"And were do you think you're going" Lori said. The other sisters corner Lincoln are glare at him.

Lincoln nervously reply: "Um...trying to find clues?"

Cut to later again, Lincoln has been thrown out of the house. They did take his suggestion before he got busted.

"I gonna need another tactic" Lincoln said

The light come in

 **Loop 6**

Lincoln and Leni are making pancakes in the kitchen

"Thanks for helping me, Leni" Lincoln said

"Your welcome." Leni said "I hope that, like, everyone will have lucky the whole day."

"Definitely!" Lincoln said, then thought "And Lynn can't call me bad luck."

After the family eat their pancakes, they go to Lynn's match, which she still ended up losing. And knowing that the pancakes are made by Lincoln and Leni, she blame them for it. However...

"But it was Lincoln's idea." Leni tell Lynn

"I knew that they was something about those pancakes that could make them unlucky." Lynn said while glaring at Lincoln.

"Dang it." Lincoln said

Then the scene cut to him being outside the house and the light come in.

 **Loop 7**

The family were walking close to a cracked path of the sidewalk. Lincoln slipped and fall into it.

Lynn see this and said: "Yeah, you're not coming to my softball match, you're bad luck." She and the family walk away from him.

"You know, maybe this will go better than I expected." Lincoln said

Cut to him being outside the house again

"I did not get better, they wouldn't let me it"

The light come in again

 **Loop 8**

While the family were eating, Lincoln said to Lynn: "You know, I heard that throwing salt over your shoulders should bring you good luck."

"Thanks for reminding me, Lincoln. I need all the good lucks i can get." Lynn said, then she do so. The whole family, too.

She still loose the match, however. Lincoln got thrown outside, which make him groan. The light come in.

 **Loop 9**

Cliff was walking around the house, but then he heard Lincoln says: "You know, I heard that seeing a black cat before a match might give you bad luck"

Cliff didn't like that and ended up attacking Lincoln.

Next scene, he outside of the house and Cliff still attack him and lead him to the sidewalk, where the stabber from the beginning of the story come. When he found the two of them Cliff run away while Lincoln whimper.

The stabber was about to get Lincoln, but the latter shouted: "I don't want to be stabbed"

Then, the light come in.

 **Loop 10**

Lincoln is back outside the house at night. Knowing what happened both at the beginning of the story and the precious loop, he hide behind a tree and wait for the random pedestrian stabber to pass his house and go away from his neighborhood. After this happen, he come out of the tree and sigh in relief. However, he nearly scream at who he found next in front of him.

"Who are you?" Lincoln said

What he see is a rather intimidating man in a black coat standing in the sidewalk. "Oh, I'm just a guy who want to help you get your family for what they done to you."

"What? I just want them to no longer see me as bad luck. Besides, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, which you are."

"I might be a stranger, but I have no candy, a van or a good distance for a physical contact with you. I just here to give you may need to get to your objective."

"I already did plenty of it, they all ended up in disaster"

"Even thought of calling the police?"

"No way. If I call them, it could break the family apart. I'll still make the situation worse."

"Well, If we give them all what you're gotten, they maybe let you in. And I have just the tools for this. Want to join in?" The man then open his coat revealing to Lincoln all his accessories.

Lincoln is thinking about it. He knew he shouldn't trust strangers, but considering his family's poor treatment the last few day, followed by been thrown outside, what the point? Besides, this man has been honest right now. In the end, he made his decision.

"I'm in" he declared with a michievious grin.

Cut to later, the next day, when...

... the house has been destroyed and the Loud family are all severely wounded. Lincoln looked at this, shacking in horror.

"Okay, I think that went overboard" the man said, he then took his leave.

Lincoln noticed this, but before he could shout, he felt someone tugging at his pants. He looked down and see Lynn, who couldn't stand up said with difficulties: "Why, Lincoln, Why? Is that what you wanted all along?"

"NO, THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED AT ALL! I'M SORRY TO ALL OF YOU. I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANYBODY. I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO GO BACK TO NORMAL!" Lincoln shouted crying on his knees.

Then, the glowing light come in. Hopefully for the last time.


	4. Final Loop

**Loop 11**

Lincoln woke up and found his family looking at him. He look around him and see that they are in the living room.

"Finally, you're awake."

Lincoln seem happy that his family were all safe. He was also happy that they're not distancing themselves from him. Eventually leaving to this conclusion: "I guess my family throwing me out for being bad luck was just a horrible nightmare." Lincoln said at the viewers

"Actually, this happenned. But we wanted you back without any fear." Lisa said

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." The family started. Then, they explained the situation.

Everything was going wrong in the Loud House.

Lori's club came out of the handle and hit her phone when she was praticing her swing. Leni got tangled into the stings of a now ruined dress. Luna was jamming on her axe. However, a sting got cut out, which made her off-focus of her music. Luan got convered in pies after juggling them on her unicycle and lose her balance right after. Lynn's arm got broken after steping on her softball bat and fall down on her side. Lucy's poem written on paper got soaked in water. Lana's pets ended up outside and in vulnerable position. Lola's dress got ripped in the bottom. Lisa was doing a experiment on a live camera, only for her experiment blow in her face. Lily's blanket got ripped. The Loud parents were also out of luck, Lynn Sr. got a budget cut announcement and Rita got few pages of her books that rip off when she was checking it. Even Charles wasn't lucky, as a loose screw made his doghouse fall down

"This can't be happening, the squirrel suit should litteraly made us lucky." Lori said

"Its clear that Lincoln not wearing the suit, we should make sure that dork keep it on." Lynn said

So they check on Lincoln, who was apparently still wearing the squirrel suit on.

"He still have the suit on, so it possible that he's no longer ba-" Lisa said

"Safe, his bad luck is about to spread on us, we should run away before it get worse."

So, the family took Lynn's suggestion and start Vanzilla to get away from Lincoln. The situation did not get any better when things keep getting worse for them as they ended up into a traffic.

"Dang it" They all said

At one point, they decided to stop at Burping Burger. But the line-up was very long. Once it was their turn, they run out of burgers.

"Sorry, guys. We're out of burgers. Come back later" The cashier said

"Dang it" They all said again

Once they return to Vanzilla, something else happen

"This is your fault, whoever it was." Lynn said

"What are you talking about?" Leni said

"Its clear that one of you got too close to Lincoln, he gave you his bad luck. You must get out of the van before you ruin us all."

"Oh yeah, well what about _you_ , Lynn? You were the one who got the closest to Lincoln the whole time." Luan said

"What are you trying to bring?"

Moments later, Vanzilla left while Lynn got left behind.

"You're making a huge mistake, I'm not bad luck, you are. You're all bad luck." Lynn angrily shout.

Following a long rive away from Lynn, things settled down for the Louds.

"So it was Lynn who's was bad luck. We've been going for miles without problems" Lana said

Unfortunately for them, the van's engine broke down on the road.

"Argh, I've just check the engine last week." Lynn Sr. said

"This is all your fault. If you didn't say that, we would keep going. You're bad luck." Lola said angrily said to Lana

"How is it my fault. It's you who's bad luck." Lana yelled back

"You are all bad luck" Lisa implied

"No, you are" The twins responded back

The sisters were all pinning on each other. After a while, Rita intterupted them: "GIRLS, STOP IMMEDIATELY" The girls obeyed. "We can't live like this anymore. This is tearing our family apart. We must go back home and live with Lincoln without his suit on"

"But mom, he's bad lu-" Lola said

"I don't want to ear it, he's won't wear the suit anymore and that final."

"I miss the lil' dude, anyway" Luna said

"Yeah, me too" Leni said

The sister tell each other how much they miss Lincoln. Then the family pushed the van to her way home.

And now, back to the present

"So, now I'm allowed back home without wearing the squirrel suit?" Lincoln said

"Of course." They all said

"Yeah" Lincoln said, but then thought of something: "Wait, where am I gonna sleep now, you took my furnitures away."

"We manage to get them back, the movers should be here soon." Rita said

Lynn finally arrived home and said: "After some though on my way home, I guess I owe you all an apology for my behavior in the van. And to you too, Lincoln."

The family did forgive Lynn for it. Lincoln then said "I forgive you, Lynn. So will you stop your superstitions beliefs"

Lynn then jumped away from Lincoln. "Of course not! I've come back safe and sound thanks my good luck. However, bad luck can be worn off." She then do a the cossack dance. "I expect you to do the same if you don't want any trouble."

As told Lincoln also do the cossack dance. The rest of the family, followed suit.

In the end, Lincoln manage to be part of the Loud family without porblem, once again.

...by doing _nothing._

 **The End**

* * *

Finally! Now that this fic is done, I can now focus on other Loud House fics that I have started. Especially _Step-Louds_ , which is getting piled up with favorites and follows. But also _The Gemderswap AUs._ Another fic sneak peak might also be done too.


End file.
